Not The Most Clean Fun
by TheGirlWhoCannotSolveRiddles
Summary: Smurfette and Sloppy end up having a rather smurfy time. A one shot, will make a series if people like this. Constructive critizium is *glup* welcomed. Smurf's don't belong to me, enjoy! Rated T for future chapters.


Sloppy was doing his daily routine, looking through his fellow Smurfs's trash. He didn't care if the others thought it was weird, disgusting, or an invasion of privacy, he enjoyed it. He also liked the perks that could come with it. Sometimes he got extra smurfberry treats if some Smurfs wanted to get dirt on someone since it seemed natural when he looked through garbage. Of course Papa didn't know…

"Sloppy! What are you doing?!"

"Gee Smurfette, I'm just smurfing through your trash, and it's not a big deal."

"It's that Brainy isn't it? He thinks I smurfed his book again didn't he?"

"No, I just wanted to smurf through and find some smurfy treasure, like this for example!"

Sloppy then pulled out an old compact mirror, it had some old jewels and the mirror was cracked.

"Now THAT'S a beauty!"

"Huh? I don't remember having that; can I smurf it for a minute Sloppy?"

The Smurf seemed to be looking at her with untrusting eyes, and held the mirror closer to him.

"Nu-uh! This is my mirror! You smurfed it away already!"

"Oh Sloppy Smurf just let me smurf the mirror!"

"NO!"

"SLOPPY!"

The filthy Smurf then ran off, mirror tightly grasped in hand, and ran off toward the river, he could cross the bridge and maybe hide in a decaying log.

"SLOPPY SMURF LET ME SMURF THAT MIRROR!"

"NEVER!"

As soon as he tried to cross the river, Smurfette tackled him and they both fell in.

"AHH! GET ME THE SMURF OUT OF HERE!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME THAT COMPACT SLOPPY!"

"PLEASE! I FEEL SO, ugh, CLEAN!"

Remember children, if your name was Sloppy Smurf, you probably didn't like being clean at all. And Smurfette just held him there in the water like he was a baby who didn't like to take baths, hey wait! That's baby Grouchy!

"PLEASE SMURFETTE LET ME OUT! THE MIRROR IS FLOATING DOWN RIVER!"

When Smurfette looked, low and behold the compact rapidly floating away from them, then eventually out of sight. As soon as her grip loosened, Sloppy swam to shore faster than an adrenaline fueled Hefty and hid in a tree.

"Sloppy? Are you okay?"

The sobs in the tree were quiet, but heard.

"I-I'm so, CLEAN. S-Smurfette, g-get me some trash p-please."

"Do I have to? I don't want to seem weird and unsmurf looking through some Smurf's garbage."

"Y-you got me clean, a-and probably a c-cold, so yes, y-you do."

"Alright, fair enough."

Smurfette quietly made her way to the village, and stopped at her house. She put on a black jumpsuit over her dress and put a Smurf hat that covered all but her mouth and eyes.

"If I'm going to do this, I don't want anyone to know it's me."

She then snuck out and went to the mushroom closest to where she and Sloppy were at. She snuck up and grabbed the garbage can when she heard a voice.

"Hey laddie! What do ya think you're doin' with my garbage!?"

She didn't have to guess who that was; she just did what any normal Smurf stuck in this situation would do.

"AH!"

Run and panic. She tried to ignore the fact that one of the strongest Smurfs in the village was now chasing her for his garbage can back. As soon as she saw Sloppy standing outside waiting for her…

"SLOPPY RUN FOR YOUR SMURF!"

"Smurfett- HOLY SMURF YOU SMURFED GUSTSY'S GARBAGE!?"

"YEAH , WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"YOU NEVER SMURF HIS GARBAGE! THAT'S A DEATHWISH!"

The rest of the last hour was them screaming and running, being chased by an angry scotsmurf.

"*Pant* A-are you okay Smurfette?"

"Y-yeah, just forgot how to dance from that absmurfmaly strong rock throw, take your garbage Sloppy."

"T-thanks."

"H-hey Sloppy?"

"Yeah Smurfette?"

"This was smurfy; we should smurf Gutsy's garbage more often."

"Yeah, it was fun; we should do it again later!"

"Well, I have to sneak back into my house now, bye Sloppy!"

"Bye Smurfette!"

As soon as she was out of eyesight and a bit more, Sloppy had a victorious smirk.

"Oh Fly!"

His pet flew over, holding in legs a jeweled compact mirror.


End file.
